Come Back For Me
by SayakaTakatari
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga Uchiha bersaudara. Diasaat ia telah berhasil melupakannya, perasaan yang dikubur itu bangkit kembali. Akan kah ia dapat meiliki cintanya, atau harus melepas kepada saudaranya sendiri ? Baca aja deh, Warning Inside ! Ooc OC AU
1. Prolog

**Come Back for Me**

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Come Back For Me**

**Prolog**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

-ooOoo-**  
**

Kesuksesan karier yang dibangun Uzumaki Naruto bersama teman kecilnya, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Bersama menager Hatake Kakashi dan promoter Uchiha Itachi. Tidak semanis kisah cinta yang dialami personilnya.

Berawal dari cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tanggan pada Uhiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura harus menerima kepahitan cintanya.

Lambat waktu berjalan diakhir sekolahnya, hatinya kosong dan Uchiha Itachi menyatakan cintanya. Pada awalnya Sakura menerimanya. Benih benih cinta itu pun berkembang. Seiring jalinan cinta bersama Uchiha Itachi, perasaan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke pun memudar.

Masihkan ada perasaan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke sekarang ?

Tapi karna keegoisan dan gengsi yang begitu tinggi di waktu lalu, Uchiha Sasuke kini menyesali dirinya yang pernah menolak teman kecilnya Haruno Sakura. Menetahui fakta saudaranya menjalin hubungan dengan teman kecilnya. Uchiha Sasuke harus menerima pahit hubungan asmara mereka didepan matanya sendiri.

Karena suatu kejadian yang mengakibatkan Uchiha Sasuke dirawat beberapa hari. Membuat perasaan yang pernah dikuburnya dalam-dalam muncul kembali. Apakan Uchiha Sasuke akan menyatakan perasaannya dan merebut gadisnya dari tanggan sang kakak ?

Haruno Sakura mengalami cinta segitiga bersama kedua bersaudara Uchiha. Berharap dengan menaru benih cinta dalam rahim Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke berharap dapat memiliki seutuhnya cinta Haruno Sakura. Menetahui hal tersebut membuat Uchiha Itachi marah dan kercewa dihiatani adik dan pasangannya.

Hari hari yang ditunggu telah tiba, penanggung jawaban Uchiha Sasuke meninikahani Haruno Sakura gagal karna mempelai Pria menhilang dalam perjalanan.

Haruno Sakura harus menerima kepahitan lagi dalam hidupnya. Menangung bayi tanpa memiliki ayah, iba pada teman masa kecilnya. Uzumaki Naruto setia merawat dan menjaganya. Hingga suatu kejadian, Haruno Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Uchiha.

Akan kah Haruno Sakura dapat bertemu salah satu dari Uchiha bersaudara. Penasaran ? baca aja deh :D

Akasuna Sasori gak ikut ambil bagian kok :D

* * *

-oo0oo-

* * *

Bagaimana ? Kalian suka kah, keweca kah atau benci kah ? review sebanyak banyakya ya, kirim kritik, saran dan masuk. untuk mengembangkan ffn lebih baik :)

* * *

**Mind or REVIEW ?**

* * *

**By - Sayaka Takatari**


	2. Flashback

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Come Back For Me**

A Naruto FanFiction by Sayaka Takatari

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Succes**

* * *

" SIAAAAAAAAAPA KAMI ? "

" **WE ARE TEAM SEVENTIM** "

" SIAAAAAAPA ? "

" **TEAM SEVENTIM** "

Sorak sorak suara penonton fans Team Seven yang digawangi Uzumaki Naruto, bersama teman masa kecilnya Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto sangat bersemangat menyambut hangatnya sorak sorak fans girlnya. Ini adalah awal dari promo band mereka mengelilingin Jepang. Diumur yang masih dibilang muda sudah mendapat kesuksesan seperti sekarang adalah kerja keras dari team seven. Beberapa kali mereka gagal mendapatkan promoter yang mau mempromosikan mereka.

Uchiha Itachi suka rela menolong menjadi promoter mereka,pundi pundi awal keberhasilan mereka didapat dengan mudah. Dibelakang layar Hatake Kakashi tersenyum kepada teamnya didepan panggung.

Senyum hangat para personil team seven, yang sangat dieluh eluhkan. Terlebih lagi senyum Uchiha Sasuke, sedikit saja tesenyum Uchiha Sasuke sudah mendapat sorak sorak dari fans girlnya yang dapat dikatakan lebih banyak dari kedua temannya.

Haruno Sakura tidak kalahnya dengan fasn girl Sasuke, karna banyak laki-laki diluar sana banyak yang mengagumi sosoknya. Memiliki paras cantik dan menawan, seorang cover sebuah majalah fashion ternama, dan tentu saja kecerdasaannya yang membuat laki-laki mudah jatuh hati padanya. Berharap gadis muda ini mau menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya kelak.

Konser yang berlangsung selama tiga jam non-stop berakhir dengan pelepasan sepasang merpati di udara, menandakan mereka siap terbang dilangit untuk menggapai kesuksesan yang sebenarnya.

" NARUTOOOOOOOOOO " Teriak fans girl Naruto yang kini menggila, banyak yang berteriak teriak meminta Naruto untuk membawa mereka naik keatas panggung. Naruto sedikit tidak tega pada fasnnya jika nantinya mereka akan anarkais. Naruto mempunyai ide cemerlang, yang dapat memuaskan sekaligus para fasnya.

" NARUTO !"

" NARUTO ! "

" NARUTO ! "

" KYAAAAAAA "

Naruto bersiap mengambil posisi ancang ancang, satu dua tiga. Naruto berlari dan melompat bebas. Hap ! Para fans Naruto menangkap Naruto diatas mereka, bagaikan dilautan manusia Naruto dibawa keseluruh penonton disana.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura tersenyum kepada tingkah laku teman kecilnya, sungguh menyenangkan melihatnya membahagiakan setiap pengunjung. Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, sontak membuat fasn girl Sasuke menjerit histeris.

Jarang jarang melihat Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum seperti ini. Tapi senyum kebagaiaan yang ditunjukan Sasuke bukanlah untuk para fasngirlnya. Matanya setia melirik dan terus memperhatikan senyum canik Haruno Sakura.

Ya Sasuke tersenyum saat ini karna ia bahagia dapat melihat senyum Sakura dari dekat. Sakura memang sering tersenyum padanya, tapi jarang ia melihat senyum bahagia Sakura sekarang kecuali untuk kekasihnya.

' Sakura, senyum mu sungguh menawan '

Dalam hati terus berkecamuk kata kata yang mewakili perasaan Sasuke padanya. Sasuke selalu berharap agar tiap hari ia dapat memiliki senyum gadis itu seutuhnya. Tapi sayang sekali tiap ia memikirkan senyum gadis itu, hatinya selalu panas karna mengetahu gadis itu bukan miliknya.

' Sayang sekali, kau…

..Kau ..

..Kau adalah pacah kakak ku,

Itachi '

Lagi lagi kata kata itu yang membuat Sasuke berhenti tersenyum. Seandainya saja waktu dapat diulang, Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Sasuke terus berharap agar gadis itu kembali padanya.

Sayang sekali Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan, gadis itu telah melupakannya. Sakura telah bahagia bersama Itach. Masih adakah hati kecil untuk nya kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke ?

Sesekali Sasuke memikirkan cara agar ia dapat membuat gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi jika kekasih gadis itu orang lain, sayangnya kekasih Sakura adalah kakaknya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin ia harus melepas gadis itu, _selamanya.._

_._

_._

" Selamat ya !

Kalian ku beri liburan, nikmati liburan kalian sembelum kalian banting tulang nantinya :D " selamat dari Hatake Kakashi pada team seven dengan nada sedikit horror. Naruto mengumpal dalah hati pada nada bicara menagernya. Bisa bisanya memberi selamat, tapi ujung-ujungnya mengancamnya -_-

Sakura senang kegirangan, jarang sekali ia dapat liburan gratis dan tentu saja pergi dengan kekashinya. Itachi yang berada disamping Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasinya yang seperti anak kacil. " Hey, kau bisa bisanya " ejek Itachi pada Sakura sambil mengelus kepanya. Sakura membalas senyuman itu.

Namun berbeda dengan mereka yang sedang merasakan kebahagiaan, Sasuke mengumpal dalam hati tidak suka pada pasangan itu.

Sasuke kembali membetulkan posisi duduknya, Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi temannya. " Hey Sasuke " ujar Naruto yang sedikit mengisengi Sasuke.

" Apa !" jawab Sasuke ketus.

" Hey Hey Hey, santai lah.

Kita sedang liburan, teme…" ungkap Naruto kecewa.

Melihat Naruto kecewa, Sasuke tidak tega. Akhirnya ia meladeni apa maunya Naruto itu. Sakura yang duduk dibelakang sedikit meliri Sasuke. Apa Sasuke tidak suka jika mereka liburan bersama Itachi ?

Tapi Itachi sendiri adalah Promotor team Seven. Itachi yang membiayai promosi dan membayar liburan mereka. Sudah sewajarnya jika ia ikut dalam liburan ini bukan ?

" Hey Sasuke, aku kapok " Naruto sedikit mengelus elus pipinya.

" Apa ?"

" Ketika aku terjun kemarin, mereka mendai beringas. "

Sasuke milirik luka pada pipi Naruto, ia mengerti sekarang. Luka tersebut berasal dari fasn girl Naruto yang mencakarnya hingga menimbulkan bekas. Sasuke menepuk dahi, bisa bisanya sahabatnya berkelakuan seperti ini.

Dalam bus pariwisata tersebut tidak banyak ditumpangi pengunjung, karna minggu ini masih hari kerja. Meski tidak banya ditumpangi tetap saja suasana hangat tercipta dari obrolan-obrolan ringan mereka. Perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam dari pusat kota, bis yang mengangkut team seven pun sampai.

Sakura dan Naruto langsung berlari riang di sepanjang pantai, sesekali mereka berdua melempar pasir. Itachi melihat sebersamaan mereka pun, ikut berlari mengejar Sakura. Ia mengankap kekasihnya dan memutar mutar tubuh kecilnya.

Hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak larut dalam kesenangan mereka, ia menampakan wajah tidak suka pada kedua pasangan tersebut. Kakashi yang berada dibelakang Sasuke tidak banyak berbuat. Ia sendiri juga bingung harus berbuat apa agar Sasuke mau berbaur.

" Hey Sasuke " ajak Sakura.

Sakura langsung berlari dan menganjak Sasuke bergabung bersama. " Hey, ayolah Sasuke. Jangan kaku " Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum pada sahabatnya, mereka mencemaskan keadaannya. Lambat laun Sasuke juga ikut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Bosan bermain dipantai, mereka memutuskan untuk berenang dilaut. Naruto dan Kakashi berenang lebih awal, Itachi pun menyusul. Tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura melepas semua pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia hanya berbalut bikini hitam.

Pada saat Sakura melepas pakaiannya, Sasuke yang berada dibelakang Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia baru sadar jika Sakura sekang lebih seksi dari pada masa sekolahnya. Mereasa diperhatikan Sasuke, Sakura menengok kebelakang.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, sontak ia membuang muka. Ia malu jika ketahuan mukanya sekarang merah. Sakura tersenyum dengan tinggkah laku Sasuke yang gengsinya tinggi itu. Untuk mencairkan suasana, Sakura menggandeng Sasuke untuk berenang bersama-sama.

Karena merasa lelah berenang seharian, Kakashi dan Itachi naik kepantai. Naruto berinisiatif mengajak kedua sahabatnya untuk naik speedboat bersama. Sasuke dan Sakura setuju dengan usul Naruto.

" Hey ayo kita kesana " ajak Naruto yang pertama menaiki speedboat. Sasuke dan Sakura menaiki speedboat bersama, sebenarnya agak jangung untuk Sasuke bisa sedekat ini dengan Sakura.

Karna hanya Sasuke saja yang mengerti cara menjalakan speedboat, jadi ia yang memgang kendali. Sasuke menyalakan mesin, Naruto merasa melupakan sesuatu. Ia melupakan kamera slrnya yang ditinggal didalam bus.

" Hey tunggu sebentar, aku mau ngambil kamera. " ujar Naruto yang turun dari speedboat. Naruto tidak sadar pada saat ini menuruni speedboat. Ia tidak sengaja menginjak dan mematahkan tuas rem.

Naruto langsung berlari menuju bis, tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura saja didalam speedboat. Sakura bersandar didekat kemudi, tiba tiba gelombang menghantam speedboat dan sedikit terguncang. Guncangan tersebut sedikit besar sehingga Sakura terjatuh dan menyenggol tuas gas.

**BRUMMM**

Speedboat langsung melaju kencang, Sasuke yang dibelakang stir sedikit kewalahan. Sasuke agak mencemaskan keadaan Sakura yang terjatuh lumayan keras. Tapi melihat situasi seperti ini, sulit untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Baru Sasuke akan mengerem, ia baru sadar tuas rem patah.

" Mustahil ! " Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Melihat Sasuke yang berteriak seperti itu, membuat Sakura sedikit cemas. Walau agak sulit ia berdiri, Sakura mencoba berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit dibokongnya. Langsung saja ia melihat Sasuke yang panic seperti dikerjar trantip :D

" Sasuke ada apa ?" tanya Sakura panic.

" Remnya patah !" jawab Sasuke yang tidak kalah paniknya.

" APA !"

Sakura berteriak tidak percaya, langsung saja ia cek. Ia tercengang ternyata tuas remnya memang patah. " Bagaimana ini, Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura panic. Sasuke sendiri juga panic, terlebih lagi didepan mereka terdapat karan besar.

" Sakura, pegangan !" Sasuke langsung berlari dan memeluk Sakura kebawah.

**BRUAGH**

" Kyaaaaa"

Speedboat yang malang itu langsung menghantam karang dengan keras. Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura, terlempar keluar.

**BRUAGH**

Tubuh belakang Sasuke langsung menhantam keras karang. Sasuke sedikit melirik keadaan Sakura yang nampaknya baik-baik saja. Sayang sekali kepalanya terbentur cukup keras dan membuatnya pingsan.

_SASUKE_

_._

_SASUKE_

_._

_._

_SASUKEEEEEEEEEE !_

* * *

_Flasback in iner Sasuke_

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

" Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa"

" _Hiks, Hiks. Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Hiks. Hiks._ "

" Hetikan air mata konyolmu, SAKURA !"

Lagi lagi aku berteriak pada gadis itu.

" _Hiks, Tapi Sasuke-kun. Hiks_ "

Aku benci saat ini, melihatnya menangis didepan mataku itu membuatku muak. Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis gara-gara ku. Aku orang yang tidak panas untuk kau tanggisi, Sakura.

Semakin lama tangisnya menjadi, aku semakin binggung berbuat apa. Keberadaan ku disini hanya akan membuatnya semakin sedih. Sontak aku langsung meninggalkan dia. Aku tidak sanggup menengok kebelakang hanya memastikan ia menangis menagis atau tidak.

Kuakui memang egoku tinggi, tidak mau menerima cintanya. Yang benar saja, mana ada perempuan yang menyatakan perasaanya pada laki-laki pertama. Mau ditaru dimana harga diriku !

Aku baru mau menyatakan perasaan ku pertama, tapi mengapa Sakura. Kau yang terlebih dulu mengatkan hal itu. Itu membuat ku seperti pengecut, tahu !

Aku tidak tahu kemana kaki ku yang berjalan, ku ikuti saja kakiku kemana perginya. Yang terpenting sekarang aku jauh-jauh darinya. Hingga aku tidak berjalan lagi, kurasakan tetesan air dikepalaku. Lama lama ini semakin banyak.

Baru kusadari hujan lebat langsung menhantam tubuhku. " Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura " kata ku lirih, memang tidak mungkin ia akan mendengarnya. Biarlah, biar air hujan ini yang menyampaikan perasaan ini padamu, Sakura.

Aku baru sadar, ternyata aku juga menangis. Hehehe cengeng sekali diriku. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat. Hujan disaat ini menyamarkan air mataku, akan jadi bahan ledekan dari semua orang yang melihat aku menangis.

Aku menopang kepalaku, pusing sekali. Terbesis sedikit bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Apa dia masih berada disana ?

Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya, langsung saja aku kembali berlari ketempat dimana aku meninggalkannya. Tidak peduli seberapa deras hujan saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang SAKURA.

Aku sampai ditempat aku meninggakannya, aku sedikit mengintip dibelakang. Tidak mau tertanggakap basah, sedang memperhatikannya. Tiba tiba..

Mataku terbelalak, melihat ia..

Ia masih disana, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya membengkak, hidungnya merah, sudah berapa lama dia terguyur hujan. Aku tidak mau nanti dia jatuh sakit, karna ku. Baru akan ku berjalan ketempatnya. Tiba tiba..

Ia terjatuh

Ia langsung pingsan, melihatnya seperti itu aku langsung berlari. Tapi..

Kakak ku, Itachi sudah lebih cepat disana. Ia membawa payung dan langsung mendekapnya. Dapat kuliahat dari sini, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kurasa ia menggigil.

Syukurlah Itachi tidak kehujanan, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa dingin berada didekapnya. Aku melihatnya, Sakura digendong dan dibawa masuk kedalam mobil.

Lagi lagi aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak ada disaat ia membutuhkan ku. Meski aku menolongnya tadi, aku hanya akan membuatnya lebih menderita. Pakaianku sudah basah terguyur hujan, aku sendiri kedinginan, bisa bisa aku memeluknya hanya akan membuatnya lebih menggigil.

Aku duduk dimana ia pingsan, sampil memegang keningku. Aku terus memikirkan keadaanya, berharap ia baik-baik saja. Tapi kepalaku sakit sekali, kepalaku berkunang kungang, penglihatakan ku kabur. Sial semuanya gelap. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa..

_Sasuke.._

_Ada yang memanggil namaku, siapa ?_

_._

_._

_Sasuke.._

_Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggil ku.._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke.._

_Sial aku tidak bisa.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_SASUKE …._

* * *

_End flasback in iner Sasuke_

* * *

_SASUKE_

_SASUKE_

_SASUKE_

Ada yang memanggil namaku…

.

.

_SASUKE_

Ada yang memanggil lagi..

.

.

.

_SASUKE_

Ini seperti waktu itu..

_SASUKE !_

Aku mencoba membuka mata, perlahan lahan aku berasil melihat. Pandangan ku belum sempurna, tapi aku merasakan..

_..seseorang didekatku.._

_._

_._

_..sedang khawatir keadaanku.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..sama seperti waktu itu…_

_._

_._

**End Sasuke POV**

" SASUKE,

OHHH TUHAN, Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sasuke "

Sakura berteriak disamping Sasuke, ia mencemaskan keadaanya. Sasuke langsung terhantam karam dan membuanya pingsan. Jika tidak cepat, mereka berdua akan mati tenggelam.

Untung saja dengan cekatan Sakura berenang dan membawa Sasuke. Sampai ditepi pantai, Sasuke masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Melihat hal tersebut Sakura langsung memberinya nafas buatan. Hal tesebut terus dilakukannya sampai Sasuke sadar.

Dengan menggandeng tanggan Sasuke, Sakura gemetar hebat, Ia sangat paik.

Sakura terus berdoa agar Sasuke cepat sadar, sambil terus memberinya nafas buatan. Hingga Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya. Sakura langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukannya, seakan akan tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi selamanya.

" Syukurlah, Sasuke ~" ungkap Sakura lirih.

Mata Sasuke terbuka seutuhnya, pandangannya sudah focus, tapi belum sepenuhnya sadar.

" Cantik sekali " ungkap Sasuke.

Mendengar hal tersebut Sakura menghelang nafas, ternyata Sasuke baik baik saja. Sadar atau tidak Sasuke mengatakan itu.

Seketika matanya terbelalak, melihat Sakura sedekat ini. Sontak Sasuke langsung mendorong Sakura. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya. Tapi melihat reaksinya seperti itu, Sakura berfikir mungkin karna Sasuke terkejut melihatnya dengan jarak sedekat tadi.

Sasuke bangun dan langsung memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Ia sedikit menemukan darah ditelapak tangganya. Rupanya pelipisnya berdarah terkenan karang. Sasuke sedikit melirik telapak tangan kanan Sakura, disana terdapat bekas darah.

Rupanya Sakura menggunakan tanggannya selama menghentikan pendarahan Sasuke. Wajah yang diekspresikan Sakura sangat mencemaskan keadaanya, ingin mengetahui keadaan Sasuke. Sakura bertanya..

" Apa kau baik baik saja, Sasuke? " .. tanya Sakura cemas. Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, Sasuke langsung membuang muka.

" Kau lihat, aku masih hidup " jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas, gengsinya begitu tinggi sampai ditanya seperti itu menjawaban malas. Ia menjawab seperti itu, sebenarnya karna baru saja ia mengigat kembali kenangannya bersama Sakura. Jika tidak, mukanya akan memerah dan menghancurkan imejt pangeran es yang selama ini dipertahankannya.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, membuat Sakura bernafas lega. Ia menghelang nafas, syukurlah Sasuke sudah kembali dengan sikap dinginnya. Jika ia tidak menjawab dengan nada malas, malah membuat Sakura cemas. Bisa jadi Sasuke terbentur, dan menyebabkan kelainan otak.

Sakura terus bertanya mengenai keadaan Sasuke, siapa tahu jika ia belum sembuh benar. Seperti biasa Sasuke menjawabnya dengan malas. Tapi dalam hati Sasuke, ia sangat senang karna Sakura mengakwatirkan keadaanya.

Sasuke melihat kearah sejenak karang-karang tersebut, terdapat sisa sisa badan kapal yang sudah hancur. Bagaimana cara ia dapat keluar dari pulau menyesatkan ini ?

" Sakura tunggulah disini, aku akan mencari bantuan " Sasuke.

Sakura menglongo tidak percaya, bisa bisa Sasuke yang baru sadar sudah pergi lagi. Bagaimana nanti jika ia kembali pingsan nanti.

" Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Kau baru sadar, bagaimana nanti kau pingsan lagi ?" tanya Sakura dengan cemas.

Mendengar nada Sakura bertanya seperti itu, membuat Sasuke seperti direndahkan. Jika saja Sakura laki-laki, Sasuke akan langsung menghajarnya karna tidak terima direndahkan seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengucap kata kasar pada Sakura.

" Sakura dengar ! Akan berbahanya jika kau ikut dengan ku " ucap Sasuke sinis. Sedikit terselip kata-kata yang sedikit mengkhawatirkannya.

" Tapi Sasuke, aku…

..takut.."

.

.

.

" Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku akan kembali pada mu …"

* * *

Bagaimana, kalian suka kah, kecewa kah, benci kah ? Review yaaa, kirim kritik, saran dan masukkan.

* * *

**Mind or REVIEW ?**

* * *

**By - SAYAKA takaTari**


End file.
